You're the Best Birthday Present Namine
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: Namine watched the clock tick and tock. In just ten minutes Roxas should be home. She smiled to herself and looked at the present lying on the table. It was Roxas' birthday today and Namine wanted everything to be extra special when he came home.


Namine watched the clock tick and to-ck. In just ten minutes Roxas should be home. She smiled to herself and looked at the present lying on the table. It was Roxas' birthday today and Namine wanted everything to be extra special when he came home. She glanced back up at the clock to see half a minute went by.

She focused her attention the blue cellular phone laying on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She wondered to herself if it would annoy him if she called him this late when he was so close to home anyway. She figured he wouldn't be bothered by it and brought up his number on the screen. Within seconds she heard it ringing from the other end. _Pick up . . . pick up . . . _

"Hello?" Namine was happy to hear him speak.

"Roxas! It's Namine! Where are you? Are you close to home yet?" She spoke eagerly into the phone. She heard Roxas laughing at her in the background.

"I'll be home in a few minutes Nami." She heard him laugh some more. "So is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well no . . . I also wanted to hear your voice. I can't wait for you to be here. Ugh. I can't believe they made you work on your birthday of all days!" Namine's voice was quite loud on Roxas' end of the line due to her excitement.

"I know. I wish I was there with you right now. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She didn't really know what else to say at the moment.

"So since it's my birthday . . . do I get a surprise from you?" Namine smiled happily.

"Of course you do silly! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything for your birthday?" She heard him laugh once again on the other end.

"So what is it?"

"You will find out when you get here."

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"Do you want the surprise to be ruined?"

"Is it cookies?" She glared into the phone like he could actually see her.

"No it is not cookies." _Even though I did make brownies for you. _She added silently.

"O.K. then. Is it a new skateboard?" Namine smacked her forehead. Why didn't she think of getting him a new skateboard.

"No, but I will be sure to add that to your Christmas list."

"Oh Namine. You don't have to get me anything for Christmas."

"Oh geez Roxas. That's like saying don't give me any food. Everybody gets gifts for Christmas."

"Not everyone. What about the poor people who have nothing to give?" Namine growled into the phone.

"You know what I mean Roxas!"

"I love it when your mad Nami. You always look so sexy." Namine felt heat make it's way across her face.

"Roxas! What if someone is hacking into the phone line and heard you say that?"

"Then I better hurry up and get home then. Someone could have heard me say that and they could now be on their way to give the pretty lady a kiss or two." Namine knew it was foolish, but she peeked around into the darkness of the kitchen.

"Roxas. . . Don't say things like that." She mumbled into the phone. He knew she got scared easily.

"Don't be silly Namine. Nobody would dare to do that." Namine felt her face heat up again, but this time from anger.

"Are you saying I'm ugly Roxas?" He laughed.

"No Namine. I'm saying that they know you belong to me and me only. They wouldn't dare try to take my girl away from me." Namine started playing with a loose string on the chair handle.

"I love you Roxas."

"I know you do. I love you too." She smiled.

"So how close are you?"

"I'm pulling into the driveway right now."

Namine smile turned into a grin as she ran to the door. She peeked through and sure enough she seen Roxas getting out of the car.

"Roxas!" She opened the door and ran up to him - almost knocking him over with her hug. He smiled down at her and laughed.

"So where is my present?" Namine punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What if I told you I was your present?" Roxas grinned and licked his lips.

"You should have told me. I could have picked up the whip cream before I came here." Namine frowned and stepped away from him.

"Roxas, your a jerk! You know how I meant it. Isn't it nice to come home to just see me? Is that not a good present?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout-like way. Roxas laughed and bent over to grab her pouting lip between his teeth. They shared a sweet kiss before Roxas pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"So how was _your _day?"

"It was great!" She stopped when Roxas looked at her. "Well I mean the part where you were gone wasn't great..but yeah. Come on!" She took his arm and pulled him into the house. She pointed to the table where there was a colorfully wrapped package setting.

"Open it now!" Roxas walked over and shook it as if trying to guess what it was. She hated when he did that. He guessed it every time.

"It's a stuffed toy." He looked at her with an expression on his face she couldn't decipher.

"_No . . . _" She spoke even though he clearly guessed it. He smiled and opened it up to reveal a small stuffed bear. It was holding a heart shaped key chain.

"I love it Namine." He pulled her towards him and gave her a tender hug.

"But I don't love it as much as I love you Nami." Her face brightened.

"Do you love me more then brownies?" She tilted her head.

"Yes I do. Your better then brownies."

"Cool. Then I guess I get to eat all of the brownies by myself!" She let go of Roxas' embrace and ran into the darkened kitchen.

"Wait! What brownies!" Roxas had a look of hurt in his eyes.

**END**

* * *

So I really wanted to make a one-shot of my favorite couple of all time. It was random I know. I don't know for sure If I want to leave it a one-shot. I might make more. It will be random little moments between Roxie-Poo and Nami though. I don't want to go writing a story when I'm still working on two already.

:-D Leave a review? I like to know what people think of my writing. Also If you haven't yet, you should check out my new fanfic Kiss The Girl. It's a Roxas and Namine fic as well.

HeartlessBuggy :)


End file.
